Namor
Namor, The Sub-Mariner, bans the surface world from using the world's oceans on behalf of the kingdom of Atlantis. Amidst a wide spread attack of sea monsters against humankind, the Fantastic Four take action to try to reason with Namor. After a difficult encounter with Namor on the surface, Sue and Johnny Storm follow him underwater to further reason with him. Not long after descending into the depths of the ocean, Sue and Johnny are captured by Atlanteans. Knowing where Sue and Johnny were headed, Reed Richard and Ben Grimm dive to the deep reaches of the ocean in the Fantasticar only to end up stuck with Johnny and Sue in Namor's palace in Atlantis. Namor, impressed by Sue Storm's strong character, demands that she stay with him as ambassador to the surface world. After some deliberation between Sue and the rest of her team, they decide that Sue can't stay with Namor. Angered, Namor and his Atlantian guards battle the Fantastic Four only to accept defeat against Sue and her teammates. Namor sets the team free and calls off his monsters' attack on the surface world, but his fascination with Sue remains, as well his disapproval for the surface world, despite his current compromise... Origin Captain Leonard McKenzie was on an expedition in 1920 to Antarctica, looking for the mystical Helmet of Power. His ship, The Oracle, was stuck in ice floes so McKenzie used explosive charges to break them up. Unknown to McKenzie, the ancient city of Atlantis was directly below. The city was severely damaged and the Atlantean ruler, Emperor Tha-Korr, commanded his daughter to send warriors to investigate the source of the deadly blasts. Not wanting to endanger anyone else, Princess Fen made the journey alone. On reaching the ship, Fen was immediately captured by one of the crew but not speaking each other’s languages, she was unable to communicate with anyone. Nonetheless having remained on board for a number of days, Princess Fen and Captain McKenzie fell in love and were married by the ship’s Chaplain. Weeks later Tha-korr sent a war party in search of his missing daughter. Thinking they held Fen captive, the Atlanteans attacked and killed all the humans on the ship including Leonard McKenzie. Fen was brought back to Atlantis and from that tragic marriage was born the first hybrid between a human and an Atlantean- Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner. Namor grew up with hatred for the surface world. He met Jim Hammond, the original Human Torch when he finally visited the surface world. But when Nazis attacked Atlantis, he joined Captain America against them. Namor was also allied with his cousin Namora who was also half human half Atlantean and shared many of the same powers. One fateful day after the war, a series of earthquakes rocked Atlantis, nearly destroying it. Thus destined to repeat his mother’s feat, Namor is ordered by his grandfather Emperor Tha-Korr to investigate. Namor tracked down the source of the attack to a cave in Antarctica where he found a man called Destiny who told him he is the one who attacked Atlantis with his Helmet of Power. Destiny used his mental powers to hold the Sub-Mariner still and show him Atlantis crumbling and his mother and grandfather crushed to death beneath the debris. Destiny then used his mental powers to give Namor amnesia and send him away to New York, where he wandered around as a hobo for a number of years. During this absence, Namora was thought to have been killed. Eventually Johnny Storm of The Fantastic Four found Namor in a homeless shelter and recognising him, dropped him in New York harbour deciding water may cure the Atlanteans amnesia. Namor instantly recovered most of his memory and returned to where Atlantis had stood before his absence. However finding it abandoned and in ruins, assumed humans had destroyed it and went about warring with the surface world. He awakened the giant whale like monster Giganto and unleashed it on New York City. Namor also tried to claim the Invisible Woman as his own despite her relationship with Mister Fantastic. Namor and Giganto were both defeated by the Fantastic Four and he eventually found the new Atlantis, becoming monarch of the sub-sea empire. However Namor is constantly drawn back into surface world affairs and often finds himself battling both Earth’s super heroes and villains. Powers and Abilities Sacred Trident of Neptune Horn of Proteus Personal Flagship Category:Protagonists Category:Avengers